


the mussed advisor

by Jerevinan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, IgNoct, M/M, Naughty Photos, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: Must the prince choose such an inconvenient time to send Ignis photos of various states of undress?





	the mussed advisor

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an ask meme on tumblr, where a friend sent me the prompt "photos" for Ignoct and suggested they could be dirty.
> 
> It took me a couple of days to figure out exactly what direction to go with this. I couldn't resist a hot and bothered Ignis.
> 
> And there's a little spanking, because of course there is. I wrote it. Consider it a companion fic to _no one to dry your eyes at midnight _~__

Ignis is exiting a meeting when his phone blinks with a new text notification. He is surrounded by people but thinks nothing of checking it when he’s greeted with an image of a princely neck, the hair pulled aside to reveal the tensed muscles as Noctis stretches it out for the camera. The image needs no caption.

Ignis fumbles with his phone to swipe the image away as Regis and Clarus make their way toward him. 

“How is my son?” asks the king.

Years of practice help Ignis maintain his composure, though he has only been seeing the prince for a few short months, and that presents a new challenge. While he’s giving a polite and brief summary to Regis, his phone blinks. Having learned his lesson, he waits until he is alone in the hall before he opens it.

_your turn ;)_

Ignis sighs. This game will go on for some time whether or not he agrees to Noctis’ demands. He loosens the top button of his dress shirt, adjusting his collar to reveal more skin. With the help of the light coming in from a window, he takes a quick snapshot of his craned neck. 

The second incoming picture comes as he’s unlocking his car. The prince offers a shirtless view, revealing lean ribs marred with soft scars. Ignis feels his composure wilting away. The car feels hot as he slides into the driver’s seat. He locks the door and sends a quick text.

_You shouldn’t send suggestive pictures, it isn’t discreet._

The reply is instantaneous.

_your turn. that’s an order._

Ignis closes his eyes and leans back in his seat. To help with the heat in the car, he flips on the air conditioner, but there are still beads of sweat trickling down his collarbone. He undoes the rest of the buttons and peels back his shirt, untucking it in the process. He can’t offer a bare chest because of his undershirt, which he doesn’t want to take off in the car in the Citadel’s parking lot where someone might see. He snaps a photo and sends it.

_drive to my apartment like that. and take your shirt off!_

Ignis still must make it beyond Citadel security at the garage gates, so he doesn’t obey. He snaps his shirt up and tucks it in, making himself some degree of presentable. Even as he waves to the guard as he passes, he can feel the tinge of embarrassment burning on his cheeks. In the passenger seat, his phone blinks impatiently at him.

He doesn’t check it until the next red light. He manages to read through them before it turns green again.

_Send me a picture of you driving without a shirt_

_I’m waiting, Ignis_

_you got dressed again didn’t you_

The final message is another picture. While he continues to obscure his face, Noctis has undone the button of his pants and pulled down the zipper, his free fingers playing with the waistband of his boxer briefs.

Ignis inhales. Drops the phone into his cup holder. For the next few blocks, he drives with the image stuck in his mind. 

At the next stop light, he taps out a response—one he knows will leave Noctis as flustered as he feels.

_If you persist, there will be consequences._

Ignis doesn’t get to see the reply until he pulls into a spot in the parking garage. It is a picture of Noctis from the neck down, in nothing but his boxer briefs, the fabric clinging to the musculature of his upper thighs. 

Ignis’ dick stirs, and without invitation, he imagines running his hand over the last bit of clothing before he tugs them down. 

He hurries out another text.

_Leave those for me to take down when I punish you for this._

The message says nothing of how embarrassingly turned on he is while he sits in his car. There is still the matter of entering the building and making his way to Noctis’ apartment. He sits upright, tucking his shirt in. Every button is in place. He smooths his hands over his jacket. One look in the rearview mirror reveals this his hair is not as rumpled as the rest of him feels.

The erection is his most pressing challenge, but it’s difficult for him to put the photos of Noctis out of mind. He hopes by buttoning his jacket, it won’t be as obvious.

He leans back in the seat and takes a few deep breaths as he concocts a plan. If he must be flustered, perhaps he can do the same to the prince.

There aren’t many people in the garage and almost no one in the halls or elevator as he makes his way up.

Noctis is waiting for him inside the doorway in nothing but his underwear.

Ignis drops his briefcase, flips the lock on the door, and sweeps Noctis into his arms. He lifts him onto the nearby cabinet. Two strong legs hook around Ignis’ waist. Ignis fingers the material of the boxer briefs as he steals a deep kiss, his tongue creating the most sensational noises from his lover.

Ignis feels the stress of the day uncoil from his body as they tangle together. The disheveled look of the car is nothing to how he appears now—Noctis has already yanked out his shirt and undone half the buttons. With some assistance, Ignis shrugs off the jacket and Noctis helps him with his dress and under shirts.

“Thought you were gonna punish me,” says Noctis coyly as Ignis grinds against him.

“To the bedroom?”

“You finally ask.”

“I’ve been here for less than five minutes.”

Ignis hoists Noctis up from the cabinet. He is by no means light, but Ignis is strong enough to carry him to the bedroom. Their lips seldom part, and they stop at intervals against the wall to make out and grind against one another. There won’t be an inch of the apartment that hasn’t participated in their lovemaking soon—they’ve already fucked over the kitchen counter and the sofa, have sucked each other off with their knees against every bit of carpet over the past few months.

The bed is the most comfortable, of course. Ignis eases Noctis onto it, savoring his contented smile. 

“I’ve been waiting all day for you,” admits Noctis, pecking Ignis on the nose. “What about you?”

“Your pictures were inappropriately timed.” Ignis is sure his face must be red.

Noctis grins and chuckles. “Good. Do something about it.”

Ignis rolls Noctis over onto his stomach and stretches out beside him. One hand hooks in the prince’s while the other tugs down the inconvenient boxer briefs. He lays a firm slap down, leaning his ear in closer to hear Noctis’ cries of satisfaction.

There are a few more, enough to leave the skin pink under Ignis’ ministrations. He nibbles on an ear as he lays another smack across Noctis’ raised ass.

“Fuck…me…” hisses Noctis.

Ignis releases Noctis’ hand and stretches across the bed for the nightstand drawer holding condoms and lubricant. He puts the latter on his fingers and rubs them between Noctis’ sore ass cheeks, gently scissoring to make room for his cock.

“I wanna face you,” says Noctis, flipping over.

Ignis hurries to finish his undressing. The condom takes only a few seconds to unroll over his freed erection. He kicks away his pants and pins Noctis to the mattress. Noctis lifts his legs onto Ignis’ shoulders. Ignis guides himself into Noctis, and then they join their hands together, the prince’s wrists pressed against the bedsheets. 

The initial entry makes Noctis let out a throaty groan. Ignis slides in slowly, noting the hungry impatience on his lover’s face. He pauses when he’s in as deep as he can go. The prince has his eyes shut tight, his face a beautiful mess. His black hair clings to his forehead. 

Ignis eases a little way out, teasing. 

“Fuck…Ignis…”

“Do you want me inside of you?”

“Yes!”

Ignis pulls out a little more instead.

“Please.”

Ignis waits a pause before he jerks his hips, and Noctis releases a scream that echoes within the room. Ignis begins to build up the pace, enjoying the slap of their skin each time he thrusts deep. The prince comes easily, dripping across his own stomach as Ignis continues to raise his hips off the bed with each push inside him. 

When Ignis orgasms, he remains inside until he is too soft and slides out, the tip of the condom sagging with come. The two ease their breathing together, hands still clutched together. 

After they’ve tossed the condom and are spooning on the bed, Noctis says, “Were you a mess on your way here?”

“Yes, I was.”

“Damn, I wanted a picture.”

Ignis gives him a little spank for that, which only makes Noctis laugh.

“Speaking of photos, you had best delete all of them.”

“Are you?”

“Regrettably.”

Noctis sighs and snuggles closer.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got them memorized.” But maybe, just maybe, Ignis will take a few extra looks at them before he deletes the last day’s messages with the prince.


End file.
